


One Day Off

by thekingofpucas



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofpucas/pseuds/thekingofpucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kojuro asks Sasuke for a favor. It is not what Sasuke is expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvaLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLilith/gifts).



> Content: fluff, conversation, blushiness, social awkwardness, flustered Sasuke, dorky Kojuro, talk about plants/soil/climate
> 
> A request for EvaLilith. I take drabble requests on my tumblr (same username).

The weather in Kai today is almost a blessing, a cool breeze from somewhere lazily chipping away at the unbearable heat. Sasuke has claimed a tree on the north side of the compound, which he basks on while his lord is occupied. In a room not too far off, the Tiger of Kai and his general discuss with the One Eyed Dragon, a process that leaves their men with little to do. Sasuke’s eyes are closed, hot under the sun, as the breeze kicks through his hair. He lets out a contented moan.

 

A voice snaps him alert, a familiar, deep shout. He shoots up and looks down, catching the view of Katakura Kojuro beneath the tree. The other man lifts one hand, muscles loose, to catch Sasuke’s attention. “Hey,” he says, expression softer than usual. “Would you like to help occupy me?” Sasuke bites back any number of sarcastic comments jumping into his head and swings one leg over the branch. He’s watched sparring matches before, ridiculous events that leave the participants sweaty, sore, and breathing hard. The smile he gives is forced as he shoot back a quick “Sure,” and jumps down to stand at Kojuro’s side.

 

Kojuro leads him along the edges of the compound, occasionally stopping to muse over a certain location with his arms crossed. Every time he does, Sasuke makes quick observations, gauging the advantages of the surrounding area. The constant seems to be plenty of foliage, a shortage of flat, plain ground. Kojuro should be looking for something with even footing, with room to maneuver, but he isn’t. Sasuke’s face just barely heats up, and his heart is beating a little too fast.

 

“Here,” Kojuro says. Sasuke jumps, head snapping to meet his gaze. Kojuro is kneeling, pointing at a particularly vibrant fern on the ground. 

 

Sasuke’s mouth drops open before he can find the right words, and a short “Huh?” escapes.

 

“This one. What name does it go by?”

 

Sometimes, out on walks with Yukimura, their lord would come along and point to some of the plants on the side of the path, giving a name here or there. Some others were written in the materials their lord kept as reference. The pages swim in Sasuke’s head. 

 

“Er…..” He says the first thing that sounds right. Kojuro nods, eyes wide with interest. 

 

“Hmm. Usually it’s found in more arid climates, right?”

 

“Uhhh. I think so.” The nerves in Sasuke’s stomach curl. Kojuro’s voice is so enthusiastic, but it’s difficult to answer his questions.

 

“Does Kai have them in abundance?” 

 

“Well, definitely not as much as….” Sasuke’s eyes rake the ground around them until he finds what he’s looking for. “That one.”

 

Kojuro stands up and walks along Sasuke’s line of sight until he finds the right plant. He kneels down by this one, too. 

 

“Ahh, yes, I know this one. We have some patches of it in Oshu. So then, Kai’s climate is usually muggy?”

 

“Generally,” Sasuke agrees, scratching his cheek. “It’s weird. We’re not really that different, geographically, but the weather changes always throw me off when I’m travelling.”

 

“And what kind of soil is common here?”

 

“I, uh, don’t really know. I’ve never considered it before.”

 

“Well, with the plants here, I’d say it’s a fairly peaty texture.” Kojuro’s face is softer than usual, his gaze less intense. Sasuke swallows a big lump in his throat. 

 

“Eh?” he says, looking down at the ground. “What does that mean?” There are butterflies in his stomach.

 

“Does Kai get fires in the summer months?”

 

Sasuke nods. “Yeah. Quite a bit.”

 

Kojuro nods, running his fingers along the plant leaves in absent-minded circles. “That happens with peaty soil. It gets dry at the top, and turns into a fire hazard.” Sasuke smiles, watching Kojuro watch the plant. 

 

“You know a lot about this kind of stuff, huh?”

 

Kojuro laughs and scratches the back of his neck. There’s the ghost of a blush sitting on his cheeks. “Well…. it is a hobby. Keeps me occupied, I guess.” Sasuke watches those wiry lips curl up, just barely, and catches a sparkle in those angular eyes. His heart races as he looks around for something, anything.

 

“What do you know about that one?” he asks, pointing. Kojuro lights up.

 

“Oh, you’re interested in that one? Yes, I’m familiar with it. But maybe you want to spend your free time better than just listening to me ramble about plants?”

 

“Of course not.” The butterflies are still there, his heart is in his throat, and he wants nothing more than to do that, right now, in this particular moment.


End file.
